


A Lingering Desire

by ravensnwritingdesks



Series: A Most Magical Creature Series [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Desire, Exploration, F/M, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: He had caressed her thoroughly, enjoying the feel of her soft and warm skin under his hands and then under his lips was well, nipped and licked at what he knew to be her sensitive spots. But there was one part of her he discovered he wanted to kiss especially... kiss and taste. A part he didn't know if he was actually allowed to caress like that...





	1. Thoughts, hidden

**Author's Note:**

> This is a previously unwritten part of my main story ["A Most Magical Creature"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/20170054), set around chapters 27 and 28 (January 1928).  
> You don't have to read it for enjoying this smutty little three-part tale, but I'd be honoured if you would check it out anyway ;) 
> 
> What you need to know: They have been engaged for a month now and recently started to have some more intimate relations (surprisingly initiated by Newt). He is on the quite inexperienced side, whereas Tina has some but only little experience from many many years ago. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> And as always: I'd be happy if you leave kudos, leave a comment and tell me what you think.

It was during their return journey from England that Newt and Tina became intimate again. They worked together in his case one evening after dinner in the ship's mess hall, doing the feeding rounds and giving his beasts the attentions they wanted or needed.

And some time after that somehow they ended up giving _each other_ their attentions too, with kisses and tentative licks and touches... so many wonderful touches of skin on skin.

He had caressed her thoroughly, enjoying the feel of her soft and warm skin under his hands and then under his lips was well, nipped and licked at what he knew to be her sensitive spots. But there was one part of her he discovered he wanted to kiss especially... kiss and taste. A part he didn't know if he was actually allowed to caress like that.

It would absolutely be better to ask her first, but Tina was already writhing from his ministrations and in no position to make such a decision. So he settled for not doing it after all, instead using his hands again to pleasure her... and she reacted most beautifully.

But curiosity got the better of him and while she was still blissed out and coming down, he dared to take a lick from the glistening silky fluid that covered his fingers. Only once, when she didn't see. It tasted... divine.

 

He spent the rest of their journey regretting that one little self-indulgent act. He wanted to do it again, to taste her. Properly this time, kiss and suck at her and give her pleasure in that way too.

He knew that the impulse to lick and taste was not considered abnormal in the world of beasts... and humans were basically beasts, as well. Though beasts with a very confusing set of restricting social rules that also varied incredibly from population to population. He didn't think himself to be particularly perverted for wanting this... but then again, he was slightly different from people. Always had been and always would be. What might be considered a normal thing to want or do in his mindset could have likely catastrophic consequences if proposed aloud for all he knew.

So he resolved to keep his desires tightly shut up inside his mind... for now.

 

* * *

 

The next time they were intimate, he took his time teasingly undressing Tina. Her step-ins were the last to go and he slowly kissed his way up her leg again, over her knee and her thigh. He could smell her, the soft scent of female arousal, from where he put kisses on her inner thigh and his desires flared up again.

He abruptly changed his position, quickly moving up to kiss and caress the swell of her breasts instead to elicit the most beautiful sighs from her. His hand took care of her again while his lips busied themselves far above her waist and there were no complaints from her. None at all.

When she touched and stroked his hard length afterwards, wrapping herself around him from behind once more, he finished with his face buried in his hands... and with the enticing lingering scent of her nectar in his nose. He hadn't meant for it to happen like that, but it was the one push he had needed to fall over the edge.

He was just the smallest bit mortified, twitchy and unable to settle into the blissful feeling that usually befell him afterwards. And for the first time left her alone in their bed down in the shed to go out and make one last round through the suitcase, make sure everyone was settled in for the night when he himself was unable to.

When he returned, much later than he had intended to, she was already deeply asleep and still as naked underneath the blankets as he had left her. Sleep came to him fast when he joined her again, too exhausted to think about the events of earlier anymore.

 

He woke up alone the next morning, Tina had already left for work.

He spent the day awkwardly trying not to think about his act of indecency the previous night, unintended as it had been. It could certainly not be considered normal to be that stimulated by scent or taste... not for a human anyway. Tina could never know.

She came home late from work that night, another unanticipated raid in the early hours of the evening she had been called in on. She kissed him soundly, cuddled close to him underneath the blankets, fell asleep in his arms. Not a word about his strange behaviour last night.

 

* * *

 

Those came some days later, after an evening out with their friends. Newt and Tina had returned to the Goldstein flat, which had gradually become 'their' flat more than anything these days as Queenie was seldom home for the night anymore. They had been to that Muggle restaurant again and spent quite a big portion of the night dancing and laughing, enjoying themselves.

Back home, alone in their flat, his good mood had changed slightly though. There was a distinct possibility that Tina would want to fool around again, but he wasn't sure if he could face that other, beast-like part in him again. Or keep it in control this time around. He wouldn't want to risk that.

"Newt, darling. Would you tell me what's wrong?" Tina asked when she noticed the change in him.

He looked at her in surprise for a moment. "What do you mean? Nothing is wrong, Tina."

She shook her head at him and continued in a concerned voice. "You've been distracted and twitchy for days now, don't think I didn't notice it... and more so when we're alone together."

She was right but he couldn't possible tell her why that was.

"I'm fine, love," he told her instead and smiled. But she didn't buy it... she was an Auror after all.

"Newt, you've acted strangely like that since... well, since the last time we've touched each other, really." She hesitated, then continued tentatively. "Was it... not good for you? Or do you... do you want to do more than what we've been doing so far? Because... that would be okay. You just have to ask."

He stared at her with wide eyes for a long moment, blushing profusely and averting his eyes before he could reply to her words.

"Tina, it's not... No. I-I don't want to do... _that_ with you." She looked stunned for a moment.

"Not yet at least," he added quickly, knowing what it would have sounded like otherwise. He didn't want to reject Tina at all, but he needed to get his inner beast under control before it made him do something to her he would likely regret.

And there was something else he'd made his mind up about that she should know...

Newt took and released a deep breath before continuing. "I... want to wait with that until later, actually. Uhm... u-until May, I think. If that's alright with you."

He looked up again to gauge her reaction to his admission. She didn't seem angry or disappointed though, which was good. She smiled, actually.

"That is fine with me, Newt," she answered and kissed him softly. "I don't mind waiting to make love until we're married if that's what you want."

He nodded and smiled (a little awkwardly) at the term she used to describe that carnal act. "Yes, I'd... I'd like to wait for that. Uhm, thank you for... understanding."

She chuckled for a moment but turned serious again.

"So, if it's not that, what has been on your mind lately? Did I... do something wrong last time? Because you... you looked uncomfortable and left right after. That was... unusual, am I right?"

Newt didn't know he was supposed to nod or shake his head at that... it was a 'no' to the first but a 'yes' to the last.

"You didn't do anything wrong, love. It's really not you at all." She looked relieved a hearing this. "And I'm sorry for having left you like that, I just... had to be alone for a bit, I guess."

"Okay, I understand." She came a little closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But is it... something I could help with?"

Newt closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. _Yes, it is..._ _but you wouldn't want to help if you knew.  
_

"Please don't make me tell you," he uttered.

Tina would muster him intently now, trying to find out what was going on. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that.

"Okay, I won't ask about it," she finally said and added after a short pause, "Queenie mentioned that there might be something... new you'd like for us to try. Want to tell me about that instead?"

His eyes snapped open again at those words. Queenie knew? Oh _Merlin_... that was bad. Very bad.

"She didn't say what or much of anything really," she hurried to continue when she noticed his reaction, "but if that is what makes you so uncomfortable then please don't be."

Newt swallowed and dropped his gaze to her shoulder. How could he not be? He'd probably spent so much time around his creatures and studying them that he had adopted one too many of their mannerisms! A man on the outside and, apparently, a beast on the inside.

"I said I wouldn't ask you about it, Newt, so I won't. But I should tell you that... if it is something described in that book my sister gave you, I'm not opposed to trying it. Okay?"

Queenie's book? _Oh!_

"I haven't checked," he admitted awkwardly in a low voice and looked up at her for a moment. _But maybe I should._ If there was even the slightest possibility that his desires were not so strange after all... that would be a tremendous relief. So far he'd only flipped through it once since the second text had been informative enough for their activities up until now.

Tina smiled softly and kissed him goodnight before moving into her bedroom and closed the door behind her with one last smile. He felt a slight pang at that gesture... they didn't sleep separately often these days. But apparently he had some research to do. And he should better start it now.

 

His desire to taste and pleasure was, in fact, an act described in 'The Pleasures of Married Life'. And since it was part of an instructional book for married couples it couldn't be too... unusual a thing to want after all, right? Right. 

If only he'd had a mind to look into this book earlier, a lot of awkwardness possibly could have been avoided...


	2. Cravings, satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days later...

They lingered down in his suitcase and kissed each other, standing in front of his worktop right at the base of the stairs that led up into the apartment. It was not a kiss of the heated or indecent kind (yet), they had only just started out after all. But it was the beginning of something more, she was sure.

Tina moved to deepen their connection, softly probing at his lips to be granted entrance and slip past those deliciously soft rims. Their tongues met and explored each other, mapping out the details of the other once again.

Her arm wound a little tighter around his back, pressing him closer into her only for the shortest of moments before Newt broke them apart again. She couldn't help but let out a mewl of disappointment at the loss of their contact, but he took a small step back from her with a determined face (and thoroughly kissed red lips).

He needed a moment to catch his breath before he cleared his throat and spoke. Apparently their short exploit had not left him entirely unaffected either... a rosiness had stolen itself onto his cheeks, too.

"Tina, uhm. About the other night and... what you said."

He turned and opened a drawer to take something out, then slid a small unobtrusive book over the wooden surface towards her. It was the book her sister had kept 'hidden' underneath her bed before giving it to Newt for... instructive purposes.

"This is what I'd like to try," he whispered, his widened green eyes imploring her to pick up the book. A slim strip of parchment marked the page he wanted her to see.

She placed her hand on the used leather cover that was quite familiar to her, but she didn't move to pick it up.

"Tell me, please?" she asked instead, looking up at her fiancé again. His face had turned a lovely shade of red by now, though not quite matching his kissed lips yet, and he fidgeted with the edge of the worktop next to him. He looked uncomfortable, still.

"It's in there, so you know I won't reject you. But I'd like to hear it in your own words, darling," she continued in a soft voice. "Talking about it is important too, you know?"

Quite a while ago she had read in one of Queenie's magazinse that 'if you couldn't talk about it, you shouldn't do it'... wise words she'd resolved to adhere to for most things in life. Tina didn't want to torment him with her request, but he should at least try and spell it out for her. Whatever it was he'd been thinking about. And he had actually managed to articulate his wishes before now.

Newt blinked and slowly nodded in understanding, taking a steadying breath and moving his gaze up and into her general direction before he spoke.

"Uhm, I'd like to... u-use my mouth on you," he told her, "to pleasure you... I-I want to kiss you and t-taste you. If you'd let me."

He rubbed a hand over his neck and swallowed heavily after the words had left him, but didn't avert his eyes again. And Tina gave him a little smile, happy that he'd risen to meet her request. Happy about what he'd wanted to try on her, too.

"That's something I haven't done before, you know," she told him softly.

"Yes, well. Neither have I," he responded unthinkingly, then pulled a face when he realised what he'd said. "I'd... I'd like to though," he added with a tremor in his voice.

Tina chuckled softly and closed the short distance between them again. "So would I, Newt. Of course we can try it. Tonight... or whenever you'd like to."

His eyes found hers at that, astonishment evident in those green orbs of his. "You'd let me do that... tonight?"

"Yes, sure!" Why wouldn't she? "I thought that was why you stopped our rather lovely kiss just now... to ask for it."

"I... yes," he admitted hesitantly. "I'd... I'd be much obliged if we could try it tonight." A small smile tucked at his lips when she nodded.

"Okay. I'll be right back again," she said and placed a quick peck on his lips before climbing up the ladder to go and freshen up a little...

 

Upon her return into the case Tina was caught directly in Newt's arms and in a soaring kiss, quite a few steps up from where they'd left off before. She chuckled into it, noting the change in him from carefully tentative to very excited. This must have been on his mind for a while, then.

They started out the way they usually did, with softer kisses that turned into heated kisses that turned into licks and nips on exposed skin. Hands roamed more and more freely, their clothing vanished one piece after another and soon Tina laid naked and panting on the bed, with a sparsely dressed Newt Scamander kneeling above her.

He took his time with her as he so loved to do, kissing and caressing until she started to tingle all over, emitting soft sighs and gasps and possibly one or two louder moans as well.

He moved back up to tease her lips open and lick into her mouth. It was a wilder and lewd sort of kiss that didn't come into play all that often between them, but Tina enjoyed it thoroughly. It tucked at something primal inside her, made her feel wanted and claimed.

But then he was gone again, making his way down her body once more, through the vale between her breasts and over the plain of her stomach down to her hips and thighs, covering his path in what felt like hundreds of little kisses.

He paused upon reaching the inside of her thigh and looked back up at her, silently asking for permission to continue with what he'd asked for. She nodded eagerly, awaiting the new kinds of sensations he wanted to give her tonight.

"Please," she breathed.

Newt smiled and took a moment to gaze at the patch of dark curls that had him so intrigued. He drew a hand over and through them, then moved it further down to part her thighs just a little wider and leaned in to place a gentle kiss into her curls. She smiled softly at his tentativeness and the pleasant feeling she got from the touch of his lips, so much softer than his gentle but calloused hands.

Another kiss followed, this time a little lower. Then another.

He gradually shifted a bit further down the bed, lying more then kneeling between her legs now, to have better access to where he wanted to go, and the last thing she saw of his face was a pleased smile and glinting eyes.

There were more brushes of his lips to the creamy skin of her inner thighs, to the junction of her leg and groin. Softness and a tentative passion wrapped into exploratory kisses to the outer lips of the folds that hid her sex. He used his hands to part them a little further, probably taking a studious look at her too, and then he dipped his tongue into the wetness that was already pooling there.

It was an equally strange and wonderful feeling, a different kind of warmth and wetness to her own, and she breathed a delighted sigh at the foreign but intriguing touch. A deep hum came from him as his tongue retreated, a sound that pulsed right through her and into her core. Then it was back again, tasting her with relish. Teasing her with light curling motions until his mouth deserted her entirely and left her panting.

"I... had a small taste of you before," Newt admitted, breathing his words into soft wet curls as he looked up at her from hooded eyes, "but this... this is so much better than a covert lick from a finger."

Tina stared down at him.

"You licked... your fingers, after..." She couldn't even finish that sentence properly but ended with a groan, the imagery in her head leaving her quite speechless.

He hummed in assent. "Just the one lick, the first time I wanted to do this to you."

Tina groaned again, as much from the sensations of his deep hum as from the picture forming in her mind.

He smiled against her, lips stretching against lips. Then his tongue was put to other (better) uses than forming words, swirling around the sensitive nub hidden directly below her mound, broadly lapping at her slit in long strokes from bottom to top, gently licking its way into her, too. He explored her thoroughly, licks alternating with kisses and gentle sucks. Those were particularly enjoyable when performed over or even just near her clit, resulting in very vocal appreciations from her.

Her hand had somehow wound up in his hair, holding on to at least a part of him as she twitched and bucked and sighed under his relentless ministrations. It took them a while to figure out what worked well for her and what didn't so much, but it was an enjoyable while for both of them. In the end it really were just as much his intermittent hums of pleasure and enjoyment as the way he put his mouth to use that drove her higher and closer to a climax.

His arms had wound themselves underneath and around her thighs, splaying them even more for him as he worked on pleasuring her, holding on to her himself without holding her down. And Tina couldn't help but start moving gently against him, helping in the search for the right kind of friction.

Then he flattened and stiffened his tongue for her to rock herself against and that gave her exactly what she had been looking for. Her hands inadvertently tightened in the sheets around them and in his hair, holding on firmly and keeping him exactly _there_ for her, for that last push she needed.

Newt emitted a few more sounds, hums and soft groans  which suited her just right as they vibrated through and into her... and then she was gone, twitching and quivering, soaring high on a wave of pleasure, a litany of his name spilling from her lips.

 

She came down again gradually, panting but grinning widely in the satisfied aftermath of falling over the edge.

Newt was lying still between her thighs now, she could only see the rise and fall of his back with the deep breaths he drew in. Her hand was still tangled in his mop of hair and she began to stroke it over his head some more, an action he enjoyed greatly as she knew by now. A sound close to a purr came from him and Tina chuckled softly. She pretty much felt like purring herself right now.

After a few more moments of being petted like that he raised his head again and looked up at her with heavy-lidded dazed eyes, an intense blush spread over his freckled face and lips turned up in a small but dopey smile. And Tina knew that kind of expression on him...

"Did you-?"

He nodded shyly, hiding his face against her leg with a chuckle of embarrassment.

"Sorry. It was... I just couldn't stop it from happening anymore when I felt you... finish."

Tina grinned. Her Newt had toppled over the edge with her from just that and whatever small amount of friction he could have gotten against the bed.

"You _really_ did enjoy doing this, didn't you?" she couldn't help but observe.

"Yes," he answered with a lazy smile. "Very much."

He pressed a few more kisses to her sweaty skin as he crawled up her body again and laid down next to her. Sure enough, there was a distinct wet spot visible on his underwear... Tina could taste herself on his lips as he caught her face in his hands and kissed her clumsily.

"And what about you? Did you... enjoy it, too?" he questioned against her lips.

She nodded. "I did. You'll definitely get to do this again."

He chuckled and tried to hide a pleased smirk. "It will be my pleasure."

Quite literally, apparently. And a realisation popped up in her thoughts.

"Is that the reason why... why you were so uncomfortable about it? That you wanted and would enjoy it too much?"

Newt thought for a moment before replying. "Only in part. I... wasn't really sure if this whole licking and tasting thing is something that is _done,_ you see. Among humans, I mean." He blushed slightly. "I thought it must seem so... beast-like, wanting to do this. But the desire for it just wouldn't go away either."

She teased a hand through his coppery hair again, twirling one of the longer strands of his fringe round a finger. "Since when had tasting me been on your mind, darling?"

He sighed. "Since... our journey back to New York, honestly. I just wanted to kiss you _everywhere_ , but... you were not really in a state to give consent anymore back then. Then later came the doubts about the decency of it all and when I-." He stopped abruptly and redirected his gaze for a moment.

"When you... what?" she asked with a smile.

"I really shouldn't tell you," he replied, looking slightly uncomfortable again. Same as he had that last time they'd been down here, when he had left their bed and needed to be alone.

She wrapped her arms around him best as she could to keep him with her. "Please don't leave again?"

He focussed on her with a shocked expression. "What? No. I won't leave. Of course I won't, love."

He looked at her for a long moment, then exhaled and continued to answer her question.

"It's... That night when I left you in bed, I... came because of your scent. The hand I had used on you before... pressed to my face. It happened by accident, but that was what did it for me in the end. And I just... It didn't seem like a good thing to do. To react to a scent like that, like a beast in heat really. I wasn't... I needed time alone to deal with that."

Tina pondered his words. She wasn't too shocked by his confession, more by the fact that he thought there was something 'not normal' with him.

"It's not just beasts that react to scent, Newt. People do, too," she told him. "I for one very much like the way you smell... especially after a long day of working in here, when your scent gets even stronger." She didn't even try to restrain the grin tugging at her lips.

"You mean when I actually _smell?_ "

"I mean when you've worked yourself into a sweat, Newt. It's... I don't know how to describe it. Attractive doesn't quite cover it."

He frowned at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "You do smell really enticing to me right now." And she made a point by burying her nose in his still sweaty skin to smell at him. "And it's a very alluring thought that I should have such an effect on you, too."

"You just witnessed what kind of effect you have on me, I think."

She hummed in agreement and inhaled deeply again.

Newt chuckled. "Seems like we humans are just beasts after all, hm? You're attracted to the scent of a certain male you think suitable..." Tina laughed at his odd phrasing. "... and I'm quite attracted and affected by the scent of my mate's arousal."

"Your mate... is that what I am?" she murmured against his skin.

"Absolutely. In terms used to describe the habits of beasts you'd definitely be considered my chosen mate, love. And to the creatures in here you certainly are, too. My scent is all over you most days... as yours is all over me. Classic sign of being claimed as such."

"So, you're mine then?" she inquired with a grin.

"Oh, I most definitely am," he told her with utter conviction.


	3. Favours, returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part also ties in with [chapter 28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/21525728) of "A Most Magical Creature" where Newt returns from a short field trip to Arkansas in February and Tina is quite delighted to see him.

It started after Queenie had left, disapparating without a word of hello or goodbye to give them the privacy needed for a proper reunion. He had only been gone for ten days, but that was longer than any of their separations since October.

She captured him in an all-consuming kiss, crowding and pushing him against the door of the flat, in front of which they still had stood, and holding him there. Her lips were soft but demanding against his, and so was her tongue as it came into play. Newt didn't know what had come over her so suddenly, but he had no objections whatsoever to be shoved back and ravished by his Tina in this way.

In fact, it was quite... stimulating.

He couldn't say how long he was at her mercy like that but at some point she started pawing at his clothing, divesting him of his blue coat and tweed jacket to throw them into a heap next to the door. And then she was on him again, stroking her hands up and down his still covered chest, moving her lips over his jaw and neck. Smelling him. Tina was taking in his scent with a sigh.

His arms had wrapped loosely around her waist, holding but not keeping her, reacquainting themselves with her form over the satin blouse and the rougher fabric of her trousers. Those lovely curves hidden underneath loose clothing. Then her mouth found his again and the game of give and take began anew.

The next thing he knew she suddenly pulled him forward and away from the door by the lapel of his waistcoat, never breaking the connection of their lips for more than a second and navigating them blindly through the flat without stumbling. Newt had to chuckle at her wordless eagerness and went with her quite willingly.

Once they were inside the bedroom, she pushed him up against the partition wall again and he couldn't help the pleased groan that escaped his throat. Tina pulled back a little and smirked. Her gaze told him exactly what was on her mind: they'd be doing this kind of thing more often from now on since he seemed to enjoy it so... Heat was blooming in his face at being caught out like this and he let his head fall back against the wall, catching his breath for a second. She immediately seized the opportunity to kiss and suck at his exposed neck and throat, soft skin scratching along his stubbled jaw.

Hands ghosted over his torso again, then his waistcoat was gone, the braces quickly lowered and his shirt opened. She was really forward and to the point tonight... He hadn't even gotten a chance to untuck her blouse yet under the assault of pleasant sensations, hadn't really been able to do much besides holding on to her.

Newt tried to feebly work on undressing her too, but she took his fumbling hands from her waist again and held them pinned over his head.

"It's gonna be all about you tonight," she whispered in explanation and he gaped at her in surprise, breathing hard from arousal at being held like that. He was fully hard and straining against his underwear by now, craving to be released, to feel her touch on him. But he wouldn't request that... he would never demand her to please him.

If things continued this way he would not be above begging, though.

There was another passionate kiss from her, a hand trailing down his skin almost teasingly slow, opening the front of his trousers before moving back up again and tangling with his hair.

"Tina," he sighed as those luscious lips had found their way to his oh so sensitive ears and suddenly he was really glad to be held up against the wall when his legs began to feel weak. It lasted less than a minute - or a short eternity – before her mouth was gone again and left him a panting incoherent mess.

And so were her hands as they busied themselves pushing off his trousers. But Newt kept still and unmoving, pinned to the bedroom wall by nothing but his own will. What else was she going to do to him tonight?

Her hands stroked up his legs, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake and skirting widely around where he wanted to feel those hands the most. Her eyes were darker than usual as she eyed him up and down and took in the posture he still held without her hands to keep him there.

He could imagine what he must look like right now... almost naked, flushed and panting, tenting his underwear. Shivering in anticipation of her next move. And he was surprised when it came: A kiss, not at all like the others, light and sweet on his lips and a counterpoint to the strong arousal burning his veins.

She trailed her hands up his tense arms and took them down again, letting them rest against his sides instead. Her hands slid up to his shoulders again and worked underneath the worn fabric still covering them... then his shirt was gone too, falling to the ground with a soft rustle.

Tina led him by the hand the short distance over to her bed and when she pushed him back down into it he was surrounded by her wonderful scent. He turned his head to smell at her pillow for a moment before turning his attention back to the woman herself. She was kneeling above him, still completely dressed but with her hair slightly mussed and lips thoroughly kissed. She was a sight to behold.

"Let me touch you," she requested and Newt nodded in consent. He would let her do just about anything right now.

Together they removed the last piece of fabric covering him, leaving him completely naked and wanting, exposed for her alone to touch and explore.

She ran her hands all over him, starting at the bottom of his feet, up his legs and thighs and over his narrow hips. She brushed her fingers up his sides, causing him to whimper as her touch was just barely firm enough to no tickle him. She traced his most prominent scars, connected his freckles by touch and managed to elicit more than a few gasps and moans from him by doing so.

Tina left no part of him untouched... apart from the heated flesh straining up from his groin, where he did want to feel her hands the most. But she would indulge him in that too, eventually. She always did.

Slow and soft caresses were followed by wet and dry kisses, licks and nips and it was a heavenly feeling. His eyes had fallen shut on their own volition a while ago and he hadn't mustered the strength or the will to open them again. Everything just felt so much more intense when he couldn't see... his remaining senses enhanced by the absense of sight.

The pleasure was building up in him, slowly and steadily from this alone.

And then she did indulge him, finally moving on the hard length of his member and continuing her caresses there, too. Teasing soft fingers moved up and down his shaft, swirled around the weeping tip, cradled his bollocks before finally taking him firmly in hand. And he couldn't keep from voicing his approval. Loud and clear. Multiple times as she worked on him. Begging her not to stop those wonderful strokes.

But stop again she did, and just before he had the chance to find his release.

"Not yet," she breathed and a frustrated growl left his throat at being cheated like this.

But Tina stretched herself up and over him again, cool satin against the overheated skin of his chest, and kept his hands away from himself by pinning them over his head again. She was kissing, nipping, sucking softly at his less sensitive spots until he had calmed down again, retreated further from the abyss he had so desperately wanted to fall into.

Why was she doing this to him?

At last she worked her way down his body again, leaving trails of wet kisses on his skin. She reached his hips and stopped to view him from up close in all his slightly freckled glory, the rigid and weeping shaft rising from his groin. And this time her hand was replaced by her lips in their teasing as she placed a tentative kiss on him, then another one.

"Is this okay?" she asked and Newt hummed in agreement when he felt her breath on him. Words had left him completely the moment her lips had touched him. The feeling of her mouth inflamed him even more than the touch of her hand, it seemed.

"Can I-? I want to taste you," she continued and it took him a moment to realise what she had in mind. He stared at her with wide eyes.

They had never done _this_ before, not on him. He had repeatedly pleasured and tasted her with his mouth by now, after days of turmoil and working up the courage to finally ask for it, but he frankly hadn't expected her to want to return the favour.

Yet here she was, face hovering over his most sensitive and very erect body part, asking to taste him. Just the notion... He swallowed heavily and breathed a broken "Yes." in her direction.

Tina smiled up at him, and wasn't that a sight? Then she continued to mouth kisses along his shaft and added little licks of her tongue to it. The warmth and wetness of that muscle felt marvellous and he tried (and absolutely failed) to keep his eyes open and on her.

She tasted the fluid leaking from him with a soft lick of her tongue, which made him gasp and her chuckle in response. And then she wrapped her lips around him and took the swollen head of his member into her mouth.

And Newt... he was lost to the amazing feeling of wet heat and the softness of her lips. A loud moan escaped him as his hand instinctively flew down to her head to _keep_ her there. On him. Around him. _Don't stop this... please, don't._

She swirled her tongue around him and sucked carefully, took him in a little deeper and then deeper still. And it felt so... so... incredibly terrific.

Then her hand joined in and worked on him where her mouth was not reaching. Touching and stroking and pressing and sucking and... It all turned into a blur of exquisite sensations, leaving him gasping and moaning and panting in between. She held him down with a firm hand to stop the involuntary buck of his hips, Newt was completely at her mercy by now.

He felt himself draw close to release yet again when she made another effort to suck around him, bobbing her head up and down on his length at the same time. And he realised it was too much for him to handle. But he shouldn't... he couldn't...

"Tina," he gasped out and tried to pull her off him. "Tina, I'm... I'm gonna..."

And then it was too late to warn her. A tidal wave swept over him, drowning him in immense pleasure as he spilled over with a deep and drawn out moan. He tensed and he shuddered through it for hours or seconds, and then it was over, leaving him wrecked and panting in its wake.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled between deep breaths as soon as he could find his voice again. He released her head hastily, hoping he hadn't pressed her down even further in the throes of pleasure... made her choke... hurt her. But she smiled as she moved off him. Smiled and licked her lips in a very indecent display.

 _Merlin's beard..._ She had stayed exactly where she was as he had pulsed within her. Sucked and swallowed around him instead with a hum, he remembered. She must have...

"You... You didn't have to do that," he breathed when the realisation hit. She'd taken it all in, swallowed and tasted the milky white fluid of his release. His seed, in her.

"No, but I wanted to," Tina replied softly after clearing her throat with a chuckle. She moved up from where she lay and squeezed herself into the small space left next to him. Then she dropped a kiss to his shoulder. "Did you like it?"

Newt chuckled softly and raked a hand through his messy and sweaty hair. "I don't really need to tell you, do I?" he replied with a grin.

But she looked at him expectantly with an eyebrow raised in question, so tell her he did.

"I liked it. Uhm, _all_ of it. The part where you used your mouth on me...  and the part where you pushed me around as well." He felt his face heat up again at the admission. "Unexpectedly enjoyable, that."

Tina reacted with a very happy giggle. And he was eager to let her enjoy herself too once he'd regained full function over his body again.

"Is there... anything I can do for _you_ tonight, my love?" he asked, caressing the curve of her hip over her clothing. He'd very much like to take it off her now and feel her creamy skin under his hands. 

Tina smiled softly at him. "Just hold me and kiss me, please. I really missed you, you know?"

"I missed you too," Newt replied. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for along and unhurried kiss, getting a taste of himself from her.

"Nothing else?" he inquired again when their kiss broke naturally, placing random little kisses on her face and jaw instead.

"Not tonight," she whispered while shaking her head and snuggled closer into his bare chest. "It's not a good time."

A small frown stole itself over his face. _Not a good-? Ah..._ He smiled and dropped a swift kiss to her hair.

"Alright, then. Kiss and cuddle it is, my love."

He reclined into the sheets and pillow more comfortably, pulling her closer into him. She resettled her head into his chest with a happy sigh, resting her arm over his tomach and tangling their legs together as Newt wrapped his arm around her back and held her. In contrast to her he was still stark naked, but since Tina didn't seem to mind neither did he.

They'd have to get up at some point anyway... her to change into pyjamas before settling in for the night and him to find something to eat. He hadn't had any sustenance since some time around noon, for now he could ignore the soft pangs of hunger though. His Tina was expecting to be cuddled and kissed, after all.

"So, how was your trip?" she asked in a soft voice. "Did you find any White River Monsters?"

"I did, so it was a successful trip... But I think I'd rather like to kiss you now and tell you all about it tomorrow instead."

She looked up at him with a smirk, knowing that particular phrase he used and what it meant.

"Then I suggest you start, Mr. Scamander."

She didn't have to ask him twice.


	4. Pleasures, shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a full month after I thought I finished this you get another chapter.  
> This one has to be placed at the end of [chapter 29](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/21572561) of "A Most Magical Creature". It isn't relevant to the smut itself, but probably to get context to the little conversation afterwards ;)

They had climbed down into his suitcase a while ago to spent the rest of their afternoon in the company of his creatures. But once the lid had been closed above them Newt and Tina had shared one meaningful look... and instead made their way into his own little habitat at the back of the shed. Clothing had been stripped off and discarded, lips touched lips and hands had found heated skin to elicit low sounds of pleasure.

Newt found himself on his back with soft lips caressing his skin. Along his jaw and down his neck they went as she had his arms pinned over his head, pressed into the pillows. It was a sweet kind of torture, pleasant ministrations coupled with soft but enforced restraint... Her kisses were followed by some playful nips before her mouth travelled further down to his chest and lavished it with equal attentions. He couldn't help the sounds escaping him.

Her intentions were obvious as she steadily made her way down his body, hands now gliding over his sides to hold his narrow hips. Newt was more than tempted to just let her continue, if it weren't for the idea that had been nagging at him for a while... a wish he'd harboured.

"Tina, wait," he mumbled, having made up his mind to finally share it with her.

She stopped where she had been busy kissing circles around his navel and literally waited as Newt braced himself on his elbows to talk to her. "I'd like to try something. If you're amenable, that is."

Artificial afternoon sunlight was streaming in through the one and only window in the room and illuminated his Tina most beautifully as she looked up at him. He watched her face closely, the molten brown eyes now focussed on him and soft rosy lips still pressed to his skin. They turned up into a smirk.

"You'd have to tell me to find out if I'm amenable," she teased him.

Newt chuckled at her cheek. _Merlin, I love this witch..._

"It's something in the book," he started out and earned himself a soft giggle from her, "and nothing we haven't actually done before but rather... performed at the same time, really. Uhm... mutual oral stimulation."

Newt winced a little at the words that had just left his mouth. Why did he have to make it sound so... unappealingly scientific and detached?

Tina raised her eyebrow in reaction, she did look a little intrigued though. "So you'd like us to both use our mouths on each other..."

"...at the same time, yes," he hurried to finish and felt a heavy blush steal over his face. "It could be wonderful to give _and_ receive pleasure at once, I think, instead of one after the other, you know?"

She pondered his words for a moment. "And just how would that work, logistically?"

"Not like this," he answered with a smirk and gestured towards her being halfway down his body. "You'd still be on top of me but... the other way around, so I could reach you while you're..."

"... reaching you?" she finished his sentence with a chuckle.

"Uhm... yes. It's not the only way to go about it, but the easiest to manage I'd say." At least according to the pictures he'd seen in that particular chapter. " _If_ you're amenable," he added softly.

"You actually got me very curious now, darling. So... let's try it." Tina shifted back into a kneeling position and smiled at him. 

Newt blinked up at her a few times, then felt a small grin tuck at his lips. "You'd try it?"

Now grinning herself, she leaned back over him until they were face to face again. "Yes, we'll try it. It could be quite wonderful."

She caught his lips in a scorching kiss and gently pushed him back to settle against the sheets as she hovered above him. _Oh, this is wonderful too._ He whined in disappointment when her lips left him again some long minutes later and she moved away from him. But he quickly remembered what else they had planned as she straddled his chest instead, with her back towards him. That was a quite lovely sight too and Newt let his hands wander to follow the soft curves of her figure.

"Enjoying this already, are you?" she inquired and grinned down at him over her shoulder.

"I don't get to admire your backside that often," he murmured in reply and squeezed her hips.

Tina chuckled softly and then leaned down towards his groin, teasingly slow. Newt fixed his eyes to the very arousing sight in front of him and swallowed, suddenly quite eager to get started.

"Wait, this isn't quite working yet," he announced and shifted a little down the bed so that her knees were positioned above his shoulders rather than beside his chest. Tina was still bracing herself on her arms and peered at him curiously between their bodies and once he'd found a suitable position he glanced back at her and smirked, then raised his head up and placed a teasing kiss high up her inner thigh.

"Would this work for you, love?"

"I think this will work just fine..." Her answering smile was broad and blinding and it was followed by a single kiss to the base of his hard and hot length.

So Newt began his explorations, soft kisses up both her thighs until he finally reached the outer lips of her sex. She was glistening slightly with the sweet juices of her arousal, and he did not want to leave her waiting any longer. She sighed and splayed her knees a little wider at the feeling of his lips on her and he brought his hand up to the small of her back, let it slide further down to her buttocks to hold her in place as he kissed her again.

"Yes," he breathed, "this is perfect, Tina."

He could hear her chuckle softly, felt the tremor of her body where she now rested on top of him. "Then I better get started too, hm?"

He hummed in agreement. "If you're comfortable, please do..."

She began with wet, lingering kisses along his shaft, from the base up to the tip, and little teasing flicks of her tongue. It was marvellous, until she suddenly stopped and giggled.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Newt?"

_What? Oh, right. Give and receive._

"Sorry," he chuckled and set to work again. A few more lingering kisses, soft teasing suckles. He could taste her on his lips now. A gasp escaped him as her own lips, the rosy, smiling ones, slipped down over his weeping head to take him in. Warm, velvety heat surrounding him. He had quite forgotten his own tasks at the feeling. _Merlin, this is so much harder than expected..._

Newt used his tongue to open her up further to him... like a blooming flower she was, petal after petal until the sweet core was exposed. It was an unusual viewpoint for him today... everything was upside down. But he soon realised that it made certain parts quite a bit easier to access, too.

Tina hummed in appreciation as he let his tongue press against her clit. And the sound went right back through him, sending a shiver up his spine that made him gasp against her in return. An intense kind of feedback, so much more stimulating than he could have imagined.

She took him in even deeper and once again he stopped and revelled in the feeling of wetness and heat surrounding even more of his length, the way her lips encircled him so tightly. Or was it her hand? He couldn't be sure but enjoyed it immensely... until she pushed her hips back against him as a reminder of his own duties.

_Keep it together... you act like you've never felt her mouth on you before._

He took a calming breath and tried to keep his mind fully on her this time around. Sucking, licking, teasing around her nub of pleasure as his arms wrapped tighter around her. He lapped at her and teased his tongue into her, tasting her fully. He could completely loose himself in this... The taste of her lovely nectar. The heady scent of her arousal surrounding him. The feel of her heat under his lips. Not today though, he kept this more beastly side on a tight leash for both their sakes... or this would be over quite too soon.

Newt sensed her little gasps and moans as she worked on and around him. He felt her hair brush against the sensitive skin of his groin with every movement of her head, the press of her breasts where she lay so heavily (grounding) on top of him. Soft skin under his hands, quivering lips under his eager ones. So much more touch than usual, so much more sensations to experience between them.

Her hips started rocking back against him, this time the gentle motions he knew she couldn't help from a certain point, and he guided her with his hand. A precise swirl of his tongue had her moan deeply around his oh so sensitive tip and the wonderful vibrations from her throat had him cry out, too. She sucked around him, he hummed against her in return. This was an infinite loop of pleasure that would only end with a tumble, a fall into the abyss of oblivion.

Newt held on to her, felt her shiver underneath his hands. Taut skin over shifting muscles as she started to bob her head up and down. It steadied him, kept him grounded when he wanted nothing more than to thrust up and give in to his rising urges. _Not yet_. But then everything just became that much more tight and intense and he lost all thought of pleasuring her to just _feel_ for himself. He groaned out loudly into the room, head fallen back against the sheets once again with her next movement.

_Don't stop... please don't stop._

He wanted to push up, slip deeper into that inviting heat, seek the friction he needed. But he was held down tightly, and the feeling of her thigh against his cheek reminded him that he wasn't doing this right. Newt tried to focus back on her. Back to taking care of her. Making her come. But he was drowning in pleasant sensations time and time again.

"Tina," he gasped out.

She bobbed her head again, causing even more delicious suction around his sensitive tip. He was getting close... so close.

"Tina. Stop." He found her shoulder and squeezed sharply to get her attention. "Please stop."

She let go of him immediately and Newt exhaled sharply at the sudden loss of warmth and pleasure.

"Are you okay?" she asked panting softly and held herself up so she could look at him again.

"Too close," he mumbled and took a deep, steadying breath. "I... I can't concentrate on you like this. I'm sorry... this isn't working."

And he didn't want to finish this before she did... he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to leave her waiting and wanting until he was back to himself and ready to continue afterwards.

"I know, darling. It's okay," she replied. "Do you want me to go on?"

He swallowed and took another deep breath to calm down again before looking at her. "No. Let me... take care of you for now. And you... could join in again at a later time, if that's alright?"

Tina grinned and nodded. "Okay, I can do that. I'll let you get back to it then..."

She shifted back to her original position on top of him, resting her head high up on his thigh, and teasingly wiggled her hips in anticipation.

Newt chuckled softly and let his hand glide over her curves once more before he continued his efforts on pleasuring her. It didn't take long until she was enjoying herself again, sighing and gasping under his ministrations. The lovely sounds vibrated through him where she moaned into his skin, a pleasant feeling but not distractingly so. She clasped at his thighs as he brought her closer and closer to release, his mouth at her core, his hand on her skin. She started trembling slightly and keened against him every so often.

"So close... I'm so close."

Newt pressed his tongue against her clit and tilted her hips just so that her unconscious little rocking motions caused her more delicious friction. She turned her head at the feeling and he could sense the harsh panting of her breath on his sensitive skin. Another curl of his tongue against her and suddenly she was there, twitching and moaning in pleasure above him. And he helped her through it, kept his mouth firmly lodged on her through the shudders and shivers of her release, felt her quiver under his lips and pulse against his tongue.

When she collapsed into herself, a limp and panting weight on top of him, Newt diminished his efforts on her again and went back to soft kisses along her thighs. And a few gentle licks, lapping up her still flowing juices with a pleased hum until Tina had returned to herself again.

"I'm so sorry," he heard her whisper. "I didn't... I completely forgot about you."

"It's alright," he replied with a content sigh and leaned his forehead against the soft skin of her thigh. He hadn't even thought about himself once he had started working on her... he had been too absorbed in making it worth her while. But he became quite aware of his own needs again as Tina started to stir. She raised her head from where it had come to rest on his hip and breathed soft kisses over his heated skin. And it didn't take long until her lips had found their intended destination and wrapped around his weeping erection again.

He groaned at the welcome return of that lovely velvety heat and a hand wrapped tightly around the lower part of his length. She didn't waste much time on build-up but continued right where she had left off before... steady bobbing motions and delicious suction. She held him down with the weight of her body and Newt was completely at her mercy to give him what he needed. But with the memory of her climax still so fresh on his mind, the taste of her still on his lips and tongue, it didn't take long until he felt the familiar coil of pleasure tighten at the base of his spine.

He clung to her, arms still wrapped tightly around the small of her back and the thigh he pressed his head into, and groaned into her skin.

"Tina... Oh yes. Yes."

She flicked her tongue over that one incredible spot just below the head again and again, then took him in just a little deeper, sucked a bit stronger around him, moved faster. It soon swam together into one intense feeling of pleasure and it had him groan out her name as his release finally hit him, hard and quite unexpected in its intensity. His choked out moans echoed through the room as he shuddered to a finish and spilled his seed into her mouth before sagging back against the sheets, panting and delirious with pleasure.

Tina was peppering his skin with light kisses when he came back to himself. It was gentle and not too unpleasant against his now quite over-sensitive member, his stomach, his hips, his upper thighs. Anywhere she could reach from her current position. And Newt was still holding on to her tightly as she was sprawled on top of him, a pleasant weight in his dazed mind. He took a few more calming breaths and placed another kiss to her thigh to let her know he was somewhat with her again.

"Thank you," he murmured into her skin and nuzzled along her leg. He chuckled softly and sighed. "Not the way I had pictured this to go, but great nonetheless."

Tina giggled at his words and her gentle kisses stopped as she rested her head against his hip again. He felt her exhale slowly.

"Newt?" There was something in her voice that made him stop his caresses to fully focus on her.

"Yes, my love?" She took another deep breath before answering him.

"I want... more," she breathed. "Please, could we... could you... one more time?"

Newt was mildly surprised to hear her request and couldn't help the short laughter, little more than a chuckle really, that escaped him. Tina wanted another go...

"Of course," he replied and placed a short but teasing kiss up to where she wanted to feel him again. Newt grinned as he felt her quiver beneath his lips. "With pleasure... but not like this, love."

He released his hold on her and tapped her hip to gesture for her to move off him. With a shaky but relieved sigh Tina rolled onto her back next to him and raised her head to watch him from her new position. She did look quite wild and beautifully dishevelled with her now messy hair, flushed cheeks and soft lips turned red from their recent pleasurable use on him.

"Like this?" she asked with a teasing smile and opened her legs invitingly for him.

"Yes, just like that," he smirked and shifted into a kneeling position himself.

He took one of the pillows and put it under her head for comfort, then continued on to kiss her thoroughly. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, one hand at the back of his head, and his own hands wandered over her body to touch and tease her, to get her worked up again. She sighed into him when he started to fondle her breasts, moaned softly as he later took her nipple between his lips.

"Newt, please," she pleaded, begged... and after a bit of rearranging Newt found himself lying on the bed with his face once again buried between Tina's strong thighs.

She was much more vocal this time around, spurring him on with soft exclamations of 'yes' and 'do that again' in between ragged breaths and choked out moans. She tumbled over the edge for a second time that afternoon, and this time her climax seemed to be even more satisfying that the first... She collapsed into a limp heap of sweaty limbs and Newt couldn't help but smirk and feel immensely proud of himself.

 

* * *

 

"I can feel you smirking," Tina stated once she had come back to herself. Newt had crawled up the length of her body and dropped down right next to her... or more accurately, half on top of her. And he had tried his best to hide that smirk in the crook of her neck, but to no avail apparently.

"I think I'm entitled to a bit of smirking," he chuckled. "My lovely fiancée asked me for an encore performance... it's absolutely unprecedented."

"Well, what can I say?" she responded. "You're very good at providing that kind of... stress relief. I needed that, I think."

He hummed in agreement. "You and me both, love."

It had in fact been a very stressful week for them. Queenie and Jacob had been discovered and fled the country, they had spent two emotionally taxing days behind bars at MACUSA and now had orders to pack up and leave the country by tonight. Some kind of relief had been very much needed indeed... apparently, the sexual kind.

"Hmm... are you asking for an encore too, then?" she teased him sweetly.

Newt chuckled and shook his head. "I'd love to but sadly nature put some restrictions on the works." He placed a soft kiss to the crook of her neck. "Give me a bit of time and I just might, though."

Tina hummed. "How long do we still have until we leave for England?"

Newt looked up and squinted at the alarm clock. "Two more hours... well, an hour and a half, considering we still have to get presentable again." He stroked a hand through her hair. "As enticing as you look right now, I don't think it's something I'd like to share with anyone else."

Tina giggled and pulled him close again. "Then let's make the most of it, hm? Get you a bit more practise."

Newt smirked. "Oh, I like the way you think, Miss Goldstein."

 

* * *

 

They made it to MACUSA's Transportation Office barely in time to catch their Floo Connection to London.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... guess who spent Valentine's Day with pizza and a glass of wine, writing Newtina smut?  
> What, why are you all looking at _me_? :O
> 
> If you are interested in updates on any new works I post you can either subscribe to my [AO3 profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks) or follow my tumblr [@ravens-and-writings](https://ravens-and-writings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
